everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Penelopea Mattress
Penelopea Mattress is the daughter of the princess in the story "The Princess and The Pea". She's more of a night owl, and she has difficulty sleeping before the wee hours of the morning. There's no way she can get through the morning without a hot cup of coffee. Her skin can be sensitive when exposed to certain things, like legumes or beans. Be careful with her in the mornings! She can get really angry if you're not careful. Personality Penelopea loves the nightlife, and can't bear to miss anything interesting happening. She has trouble sleeping when she's supposed to, and she tends to finish homework after midnight. Her roomate Sweetheart Charming, doesn't really mind her staying up so late, as long as she doesn't disturb her. When she's not studying, or doing homework late at night, Penelopea reflects deeply, asking herself strange questions. Ranging from the tame questions like, "Why is a whole pizza circular, but triangular or squamous when cut? Then it's placed in a square box?" to the wacky questions like, "What if we all had six fingers instead of five?" In the morning she tends to get really grumpy, especially when she's rushing to get to class. As a Royal, she pledged to follow her destiny, proving she's a princess by not being able to sleep with a pea under several mattresses. Destiny According to her story, Penelopea must arrive at a prince's castle on a stormy night, and she must sleep on several mattresses with a single pea underneath all of them. She must dispel the doubts the queen has about her legitimacy as a princess by proving how sensitive she is. Appearance Penelopea has a fair complexion, wavy brunette hair, and brown eyes. She doesn't always look like a princess because she lacks effort in looking fairest. Whether she didn't get to brush her hair enough or her socks mismatch, there's usually something that she forgets to fix up. She may not look perfect all the time, but all that matters to her is that she doesn't miss a single thing in class. Penelopea's outfits maintain a night-wear and pea motif, which also shows in her single streak of green hair. Outfits Daily She wears a white dress that seems frilly, in such a way that it's identical to a nightie. Over it, she wears a loose, green, hooded coat, to not make it obvious that she didn't have enough time to get fairest. Her shoes are a pair of green sneaker-wedges, accompanied by a pair of black knee-high socks. She wears a green pearl headband on her head. Legacy Day On Legacy Day, Penelope wore a white, long sleeved dress, also similar to a night dress. Thronecoming Penelope's Thronecoming gown is a long, white and green, laced asymmetrical dress. Relationships Family No one knows much about Penelopea's family, except that they're extremely particular about Penelopea's beauty habits and routines. They tend to send her monthly care packages containing cocktails of ointments and medications. Friends Forever After Penelopea can often be seen socializing with Prince Allen Pendragon and his group of friends. She also offers her best advice to Allen regarding relationships, albeit the untimely requests. She never seems to get angry at her friends even during her sleepy hours. Included in the group of friends, is Ivy James Hook. On True Hearts Day, Ivy gave Penelopea a concerned talk about her sleeping habits and coffee addiction. In a fit of curiousity, Penelopea went to the dance regardless, causing Ivy to get angry with her and think that Penelopea doesn't appreciate her concern. As an apology, Penelopea gave Ivy the heart, thus mending their friendship. Penelopea is rather protective and doting over her roommate, Sweetheart Charming. She sometimes has the tendency to tease Sweetheart about her reality as a princess, and even encourage and tutor her in Princessology. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Princess and the Pea